Idem Gemini
by ezcomeezgo
Summary: Twins... they were separated by the work of one mere mortal, and brought back together by Fate. Will the Potter twin be able to keep their faith to each other, their love to their families, and soul mates, and their own belief? fem!HP/TMR, twin BWL/? (possible slash, I don't really know...). Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Hermione bashing. Possible Lily Potter and Severus Snape bashing.
1. Chapter 1 - When It All Started

**A/N**: Well, it's me. I'm back again. I found out that I like to just randomly typing and making stories up a lot, so here I come.. another random moment of mine.

Just to notify you all, I will put all my stories on hiatus from now until at least the end of November, due to my exams coming up. My most sincere apology to all.

Anyway, cheers, and I hope you will enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** HP belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing the characters and the canon story line to develop on.

**...  
**

**BOOK I: CHILDHOOD**

**Chapter 1: WHEN IT ALL STARTED**

**_31 July, 1980_**

**_St. Mungo Birth Room_**

James Charlus Potter paced outside the birth room of St. Mungo, face scrunching in worry. His wife was inside, struggling to give birth to his first son, or daughter. On the bench, his best friend since he was 11, Sirius Orion Black, was putting his head between his hands in worry. They had been kicked out of the Birth Room by the midwife, and Sirius's wife, Marlene Arianna Black née McKinnon, because they had caused too much trouble inside by their panicking. James sighed. Granted that his marriage started out as an arrange courtship between their families, but he had genuinely fallen in love with his wife. After all, his parents had arranged the courtship, since he had promised them that if he could not get Evans to say that she loved him by the end of Sixth Year, he would accept their choice of bride. And they always knew him best.

James rubbed his head tiredly. Syvonne Celestine Potter née Black was Sirius Black's twin sister, and his mother's favorite nice, or cousin, depending on how deep you want to go into the Black family tree. His mother was from a minor branch of the Black that lived in France, and his father had met her there during the Malfoy Yule Ball, and they had fallen deeply in love. A courtship was immediately arranged, and two years later, they bonded in one of the most voluptuous ceremonies in Britain at all time. James had wanted a story like his parents, but sadly his choice was not accepted. His mother had seen immediately no chance between her precious son and the "plebeian" girl in Hogwarts, and had been pushing him to get to know Syvonne more every summer. It did help that he was Sirius's best friend, and when he started courting Syvonne, Sirius had given him a very serious brotherly talk, with all kind of standard brother warning that James never intended to cross.

Suddenly, the door opened, and James snapped his head up, looking at the open door in fear. Marlene stepped out, and her eyes told James that the news would not be good. Inhaling deeply, James asked her shakily,

"Marlene… what's wrong?"

Sirius Black, who was still sitting on the bench, jumped up and grab Marlene's hands, pulling her into his chest for a hug despite the blood on her robe, just as Marlene burst into tears. James paled, and whispered, "… No… It can't be…"

He pushed through them, stepping into the Birth room, and stopped on the spot. His lovely wife, who was just smiling reassuringly at him minutes ago, was now lying lifelessly on the bed, blood plastered around on the sheet. The midwife was giving him a pity look, but James ignored her. He strolled towards his wife, and kneeling down next to the bed, he whispered to her,

"Hey, baby, wake up. Look, our child is here. You make it, honey. Please wake up…" Tears started rolling down James's cheek, and he put his face onto his wife's cold hands, truly feeling the loss of the warmth that he had loved so much.

"Please, baby… I have yet to take you to see the stars, or the opera, or to dine in _Magical Dish_ in Pleasure Alley… You haven't seen our child. Our First born. Please, Syvonne, open your eyes for me, baby…" James begged, his tears flowing down freely, wetting the bed sheet. The midwife sighed, and stepped closer to James. She put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and he turned, looking at her with dead eyes,

"Lord Potter, please don't be so sad. Lady Potter had given her life to protect your children. You have twin, a boy and a girl." The midwife said gently. "Lady Potter was the bravest mother that I knew, in my 20 years of being a midwife. She had a hard case of birth, especially after the first child, but she had pushed on. And when she knew she could not make it, she had requested Healer Black to perform caesarean on her. She passed away with a smile, after putting a blessing of mother's love on her children. She died with peace, Lord Potter. Don't disgrace her death."

She took his hand, and gently guided James to the crib in the sterile room next to the Birth room. James peered down at his children… his son and daughter, and he felt his breath hitched. They were sleeping in the same crib, curling into each other, with an angelic smile on their faces. James felt his heart warm with the sight of his children. The boy looked just like him, with the nose, and the cheek, but the pouty lips were definitely Syvonne's. The girl, on the other hand, looked like Syvonne when she was a kid. Fair pale skin, high nose, pouty lips, she was a carbon copy of her mother. And on their entwined hands, James felt Syvonne's magical signature pulsed out. They each had a mark on their hands, a birthmark, in the shape of half the ying-yang Chinese symbol, the boy on his left, and the girl on her right hand. James felt his tears renew, when he reached down to touch their birthmark. Syvonne's magic swirled into him comfortingly, and despite the pain in his chest, he felt himself smiling slightly. Turning towards the midwife, he asked,

"Did… did Syvonne name them?"

"Yes, she did. Just the first names though, right before she passed away." Marlene said, walking into the room with Sirius. Their eyes were also red and puffy like James's. She continued,

"Syvonne said that she wanted her first born son to be named Alexander, after Alexander the Great, with the hope that he would achieve great things in life. Her daughter, she said she had always loved the name Persephone, after the Spring Goddess in Greek Mythology. What do you think, James? By the way, your son is the first born." She said. "And they still need a middle name for both of them."

"I love them." James smiled, and looked down at his son and daughter. He lightly touched their hands again, and leaned down to kiss them both on their head. He stood up, and told Marlene, who was now filling the birth certificates,

"Could you put down the name Alexander Daryl – which means _dearly loved_, by the way – Potter for my son, and noted him as the Heir of the Potter-Gryffindor line? For my daughter, Persephone Iolanthe Potter, Heiress of the Ravenclaw line, the matrimony line that always goes with the Potter name. Iolanthe, _violet_, Syvonne's favorite, she would like that. Syvonne will continue to live in them, don't you think?" James said softly.

Feeling Sirius Black smiled at him, and James looked up, his eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief, "And of course, their Godparents would be Sirius and Marlene Black. You would spoil my children rotten, wouldn't you?" He asked teasingly.

"Of… of course." Sirius choked out, and James stepped up to hug him lightly. Sirius had also lost his twin sister today, and it would be hard on him, since even when they were not Idem Gemini (Identical Twins), they were still close, and Syvonne had been Sirius's closest confidant. Giving his best friend a soft smile, James whispered,

"It's okay Siri… we would be okay… Syvonne would scold us if we cry anymore, wouldn't she?"

Sirius Black nodded, and side by side, they looked down at the newborn children, feeling a spark of happiness returning to this gloomy night.

**_...  
_**

**_Four years later_**

**_21 June, 1984_**

**_Prongs' Cottage, Godric's Hollow_**

"Prongs, where are you?" Sirius Black's magnified voice sounded across the cottage when the man himself stepped out of the fireplace. James Potter, the youngest Minister of Magic of all time, was absent from work today, and that was a rare case in itself. Everyone knew James was obsessed with his work, but he always left at sharp 5pm, to pick up his children from his parents' place. James had gotten married again last year, to Lily Evans, now Lily Potter, his old school crush and an Unspeakable. Lily Potter was a lovely lady, and she adored his children like her own, partly because Lily could not have children after an accident from her work. But she was contented with the children of James, and so they had gotten married, and moved from Potter Castle to James's cottage in Godric's Hollow after that.

Sirius Black walked up the stairs, heading to James's study. He knocked, and pushed the door slightly open, only to reveal three people inside: James, Lily, and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, their old school. Sirius, taken aback, asked incredulously,

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to inform James and Lily some news. I'm afraid it was not good." Albus Dumbledore said, his tone wavering slightly.

"Sirius, please sit down." James said tiredly. "Better tell you this, just in case." Lily nodded, and they all turned to Dumbledore, after Sirius had sat down.

"I received a Prophecy yesterday, concerning the Newly Risen Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said seriously, and the people in the room paled. James asked harshly,

"Well then why don't you tell it to the Auror Department, or even make an appointment to see me at work? Why tell us here, and now?" He demanded. "The Aurors and the Unspeakables would need to know about this."

"But James, this concerned your family." Dumbledore said in his patronizing tone, and all the occupants in the room lost another shade in their face. James, particularly, was gaping like a fish. "Specifically your children, young Persephone and Alexander."

Lily burst into tears, and James stepped out of his seat to put a comforting hand around his wife's shoulders. Sirius Black, on the other hand, demanded,

"What the hell are you talking about? What Prophecy? Why does it concern my Godson and Goddaughter?" He all but barked out at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was inwardly fuming. This family was not as easily fooled as the Longbottoms. Young Alice had fainted when hearing this, while Frank was paling, and trying to revive his wife. But the Potters, with the presence of Sirius Black, were a formidable force. He had to tread carefully each step. It would not do to let them realize that the Prophecy was a fake, after all. But he needed a weapon, a beacon, to defeat the Dark Lord, and boost his own reputation, which was dimming after years of inactivity. Giving them his most grandfatherly smile, he pulled out his wand – the symbol of his defeating Grindewald, and pointed it to his temple. A smoky image of a woman rose up from his head, and a deep voice recited,

""_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

After letting them hear the made-up Prophecy, Dumbledore put his wand back into his pocket, and said with a grave voice,

"I had realized that this would concern children born at the end of July, namely young Neville, Persephone, and Alexander. And you all have defied Voldemort three times when you were still working as an Auror, James, and you as an Unspeakable, Lily. I have warned the Longbottom, and now I have come to warn you. I would suggest you hide under the Fidelius charm, it would be best for your family, and your children." He ended with another grandfatherly smile.

At the other end of the room, Lily was now crying hard, and James's knuckles were white from the sheer force of his first. Sirius was as paled as a sheet, and he said to Dumbledore,

"We will think about it, Professor. Can you give us some times?"

"Sure, but be quick. I don't want anything to happen to you, my boy." Dumbledore said, and stood up. "I'm afraid I must go, I have some arrangement to do with the Order. Are you sure you don't want to join? We can use your help in the fight with Voldemort. He is trying to ostracize the Muggle, and you can help us stop them." He offered, but they all shook their head. James replied,

"Albus, you know we could not. Lily is an Unspeakable, I am Minister, and Sirius is Head of the DMLE. It just would not do. Frank, Alice and Marlene are also not in the Order, and they all fight against Voldemort's policy. The Ministry is trying its best, and we appreciate your offer, but no, we would do it our way. I don't think violence would be needed." James said with conviction, his eyes shining with determination.

"Very well. I will talk to you later, my boy." Dumbledore said, and inserted a hint of disappointment into his eyes. He then walked to the Potters' living room, and flooed back to his office in Hogwarts.

In the study, James, Lily and Sirius were stoning in their spots, thinking about the Prophecy, and the threat that was hanging on the head of their children.

**_...  
_**

**_21 June, 1984_**

**_Headmaster Office, Hogwarts_**

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. How dare the Potters refused his offer, when he had come to their place to ask them! And they even questioned him for not bringing the Prophecy to the DMLE. Not going to happen! He still wanted to live, and if they found out that he had _imperiused _Trelawney to make this, he would be chucked into Azkabanz without even a chance for a trial, and even the Kiss, with James being the Minister. James, that boy just got on his nerves. He dared to start a negotiating channel with the Dark Lord, he dared try for the balance of Magic. Dark equaled evil, and Albus Dumbledore, self-proclaimed Light Lord (not that he knew this), would eliminate the threat to society. All those Slytherins were good for nothing, Dumbledore thought, and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

He sat back, and thought about his plan carefully. First, he needed to continue to _imperius_ Severus Snape, to make the man prompt the information to the Dark Lord. Foolish Slytherin, who would go and hire a Dark Wizard like this to work, even when he was brilliant in Potion. Then, he would _imperius_ Peter Pettigrew, to convince them about the Fidelius, maybe making the rat himself the Secret Keeper. Then after that, he would tell the rat to come to the Dark Lord, and then he would sat back, and enjoy the show.

Albus hummed a tune slightly, happy with this plan. He did not see a certain fire phoenix eyeing him with disapproval, nor did he see her flashing out of his office.

**__****_..._**

**_31 October, 1984_**

**_Prongs' Cottage, Godric's Hollow_**

Just like Albus wanted, with a dozen of _Imperius_, the plan had worked. He was now standing outside of the Potters' cottage, looking at the werewolf Lupin babysitting the children. The Potters were out at the Ministry's Samhain Ball, and Sirius and Marlene Black were also there to provide security. They were reluctant to leave the twins at home alone, since the Potters parents were also at the Ball, but Remus Lupin had offered his help. Another Dark Creature. They all deserved to die.

He observed as Voldemort walked casually to the gate, and knocked politely, under the guide of an _imperiused _Pettigrew. Dumbledore smirked, his plan had worked, and now he would need to wait it out. He watched as the werewolf opened the door, and was surprised to see the bloody-Dark-Lord standing there. But he did not freak like Albus wanted, instead he listened to the man, and even _invited_ him inside. Albus fumed. This would not do.

He discretely pointed his wand to Pettigrew, and watched in satisfaction as he burst into the house, catching both the werewolf and the Dark Lord by surprise. He then aimed the wand at the werewolf, and with an _Avada Kedavra_, the werewolf was gone. But that seemed to be too much for a brain-fried person like Pettigrew, he dropped down dead after firing the curse. Albus sighed. No, this wouldn't do, he would have to do this himself.

Albus felt the ward of the Cottage humming. Hmm, apparently Lily Potter had set them to react with Unforgivables. He would have to hurry. Albus walked quickly up the stairs, and he saw the Dark Lord, standing in front of the beds of the twins, staring at them. Albus coughed slightly, and Voldemort turned, looking straight at him. He snarled,

"Dumbledore! I knew it would be you. You just have to kill them, don't you?"

"Oh, but Tom, they are Dark Wizard, and Dark Creature. They deserve to die." Albus replied lightly. He then aimed his wand at Voldemort, who was now shielding the sleeping children, and said jovially,

"Tom, I would hate to do this, but this is all for the Greater Good. The World has no place for Dark Wizards like you, Tom. Goodbye."

With that, Dumbledore aimed an _Avada Kedavra_ at Voldemort, whose eyes widened in shock, and Dumbledore smiled. He would not move, since Tom Riddle would not endanger the children. Dumbledore watched, but he was shocked to see a golden shield appeared in front of Riddle. It seemed like Riddle himself was also surprised, since he turned, and looked down at the twins, who were now awake, and staring at them in fright. Then, the girl turned her bright grey eyes to Riddle. She stared at him, and uttered one word,

"Mine."

Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore, flabbergasted, stood frozen in their spots. But as Tom Riddle moved to attempt to pick up the girl who was holding her arms to him in demand, what's her name… Percy… Persephone, yes, Persephone, Albus threw a _Bombarda_ at them, and all chaos broke loose.

The curse hit Riddle at his ribs, and the man collapsed onto the young girl, holding his bloody and broken side, hissing in pain. Persephone saw the blood seeping out of his fingers, and she started screaming loudly. A bright light emitted from the twins, and Albus Dumbledore, panicking, turned and apparated out of the place, back to Hogwarts. Just as he apparated out, the bright light flashed, and an earthquake shook the house, making the front collapsed. Persephone was now holding on to Tom Riddle, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her twin, Alexander – or Alex, as she called him, looked at her, and he asked, just one word,

"Soulmate?"

Persephone nodded, and she cried harder. Alex moved to put his hand on his twin's, and he looked into her eyes, hazel shone deep into grey.

"Go."

Persephone sat still, and then moved to hug her twin. She used the nail of her index finger to trace a line on his head, a lightning bolt, drawing blood from it. He winced, and then repeated,

"Go."

Persephone looked at him again, and pulled the man closer to her. She turned to kiss Alex's cheek, and whispered softly,

"We will meet again, my Idem Geminus."

He smiled, and she smiled back, their faces lit up in the night. Just as the popping sound of apparition appeared in front of the half-collapsed house, a silver phoenix appeared, and Persephone vanished with the man she was still holding onto in a flash of bright light, and a breeze of cold wind.

Alexander sat still, and stared at the spot that his twin just left, then the blood on the floor. He used his hand to touch his cheek slightly, where Persephone had kissed him, and he whispered to himself,

"We will, my Idem Geminus."

Alex waved his hand, and the blood on the floor vanished. Then he sat and waited. His parents, grandparents, and Godparents, together with the Longbottoms burst into his room, crying and panicking and asking him about what happened, and his mother fainted when she did not see Percy. But Alex had kept silent throughout the whole questioning, and then Marlene had declared him in shock, and ordered them all out. Then Albus Dumbledore had appeared again, and he started saying some random things like telling people that Alex was… what word did he use? Oh, the Boy-who-Lived, because apparently he had survived an attack of the Dark Wizard while his twin perished under the collapsed front, and with only a new scar, the lightning bolt on his head, while the Dark Wizard was dead, blah blah blah. Alex wanted to scoff at the man's attempt to manipulate his parents. His parents were smarter than that, and his grandmother and Godfather, not to mention his mother were Blacks, they were the _manipulators_, not the puppets. Alex closed his eyes tiredly. It would be best if he kept the information of what happened today to himself. He was not completed without his twin or soulmate, and he could not take on Dumbledore alone at the moment, so he kept quiet.

Among all the noise of the Aurors, the press (apparently they somehow got hold of the information, the Healers, the Unspeakables (of course, in masks), and his family, Alexander Potter, the newly proclaimed Boy-who-Lived, closed his eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep, his thought flew to his twin sister, wherever she was. Yes, they would meet again.

**_..._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let Fate be the Answer

**A/N:****  
**Hello :D Sorry for the delay, but I am currently in the middle of my exams... this chapter is written amid those vigorous moment as a means of relaxation, and I hope that you find it interesting.

I wrote this while under the heavy influence of "Inside My Mind" - a masterpiece by sistersgrimmlover, and "Magus Emissarius" by ArchMagusNorth. Those are lovely fictions that inspired me a lot in putting up mine. I recommend "Inside My Mind" for those who love a good fic of TMR/Fem!HP. I love it.

I hope to hear your comments from you. I really appreciate it if you could point out what you find satisfying and what not, it would help me a lot.

Love you all.

Cheers,

Annie.

...

**Chapter 2: ****LET FATE BE THE ANSWER **

**_31 July 1981_**

**_Diagon Alley, London_**

It was late at night, and the moonlight shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the ground lovingly with her gentleness. In Diagon Alley, dim lights shone from closed windows of the shops along the alleyway, revealing a lean, ladylike figure in dark cloak walking down the street, her face covered under the shade of the black of her cloak. She walked decisively to the Gringotts bank stationed at the end of the street, just in time to slip in as the Goblins got ready to close the door.

"Human, we are closing down for the day." A teller sneered, and the figure walked closer to the booth. A slender hand rose up, and flipped the hood opened, revealing glowing golden locks and vibrant blue eyes on a breathtakingly beautiful face. The Goblin's eyes widened, and he hastily jumped down, and bowed lowly to the lady,

"Forgive me, my Lady… I did not recognize you…"

"Quiet. I don't have time for that." The lady snapped at the babbling Goblin, which made him shut his mouth. She glared at all the Goblins in the room, and continued, "Where is that imbecile Ragnok? Why is he not here to greet me?"

"Forgive us, my Lady…" a Goblin dressed entirely in gold stepped out from the door behind the center teller, and bowed, "I was inspecting the high security vaults when I recognized your arrival. I apologize for the lack of welcoming, my Lady."

"Hmm… never mind." The lady said briskly, and waved her hand, conjuring up a presumptuous chair in the middle of the bank hall, and she sat down. The Head Goblin, Ragnok, stood bowing at her side, listening carefully as the lady began giving our instruction.

"As you know, ever since I granted the gift of Magic to mankind, I have tasked several blessed children of mine with the job of making the magical world better. Some had succeeded, while some had not been able to complete their tasks. However, all my children had all been striving for Balance, a harmony between the Dark and Light, Day and Night." She started pensively, and the Head Goblin nodded solemnly.

"However, ever since the Deaths of my favored children, the Peverell brothers, the world had deteriorated to worse. Bigotry sprung up everywhere, Magical Arts lost, Magical Beings classified as lowly creatures, and the Dark was pushed to Evil by the Light… this is unacceptable. I granted them power to make the world better, but no, some of my power wielders had pulled this world back to the Dark Age. Keeping traditions is good, however, bigotry is not. Spontaneous magically born children are blessed by me, and they should have been brought into society under the guidance of a pureblood family, just like how Merlin had initiated the practice, and continued by the Hogwarts founders. But no, the pureblood flaunted their high-and-mighty attitude around, insulting those blessed children. This is absurd, and I would no longer tolerate such a thing."

"My lady, what is it that you wish for us to do?" The Head Goblin asked, eyes fixed on the raging face of his lady. The Lady gave a feral smile, and she spoke, her voice turning hollowed,

"Ragnok, I have introduced back to Earth my first blessed children, the Iudeces. They who had the power to protect, or destroy them all. The Judges. They who represent my will, my power. It would be them who will decide the fate of the world: whether I should keep this race, or banish them back to nothingness. It would be them who reform my Court, my Rules, and my Traditions. SO I HAVE SPOKEN, SO MOTE IT BE." The lady's voice thundered at the end, and all the Goblins dropped to their knees. Ragnok bowed, and looking up, he put a hand across his heart, and swore solemnly,

"On behalf of the Goblin Race, I, Ragnok the Third, hereby swear fealty to the Iudeces, the Judges. May their guidance glorifies the path of magic, and brings about equality to all magical races."

The lady smiled briefly at the Head Goblin, and she put a hand on his head. Murmuring a blessing word, she then stood up, and flicked her hand, banishing the chair. Walking elegantly out of the gate, she turned, and whispered to the still kneeling Goblin,

"May you aid my champion, my child, to the best of your ability. Merry meet, and merry part, Ragnok the Third."

She then vanished in a flourish flow of golden dusk, leaving the Goblins silently contemplating their Mistress's declaration. The Magical World would be in for a very big change, they could see it.

That very moment, in St. Mungo, two children were birthed, before the mother took her last breath. The moon gently caressed their very souls with her magical light lovingly, just like a mother. Outside the room, a man was grieving for his wife, his pain echoing along the empty hallway of the maternity ward.

...

**_31 October, 1990_**

**_Potter Castle, Unplottable, Unknown_**

Alexander Daryl Potter sat quietly in his room in Potter Castle, thinking about his life. Once again, it was Samhain, and he always spent this night remembering his twin sister, the one the whole world considered dead. However, Alex knew in his heart that she was still alive, alive and well. They were Idem Gemini, if she was hurt or dead, he would know. But all he could feel was happiness, and the yearning from her to him. He chuckled softly. His twin was still the same, emotional and warm-hearted, not like him.

Things had changed in the Potter household ever since that night. His father was deep in grief for his sister, the one who held the same face as their deceased mother that he could barely look at Alex, who was a fair blend between James and Syvonne. He was still living in the rebuilt Prong's cottage with his new wife, Lily Evans Potter, and their small son Harry James, but Alex did not feel that he was welcomed. His father avoided him, his step-mother looked at him with a mix of pity, jealousy and disgust, and his baby brother… the child was cute, but Lily barely let Alex get close to him. Ever since Harry was born in 1987 – he was considered a miracle given that Lily was declared barren by the Healer, Lily Evans Potter had changed 180 degree in her attitude towards the Potter Heir. She acted as if he was influencing bad things on his brother, and had stopped acknowledging the 7-year-old child in the house, leaving him to fend for himself in life, with trying to find his own meals, washing his clothes, and taking care of himself in sickness. His father was too busy with his job in the Wizengamot and the Ministry to have time to pay attention to Alex's problems, and Alex did not want to always bother his uncle Sirius and Aunt Marlene, since he knew they got their hands full with their daughter – Marianne Syvonne, named after his mother. Alex had all but moved into the Potter Castle, a place that only he and his father had access, since Lily was not the Lady Potter. The house elves had been a huge help, and Alex, despite the bitterness he felt in his heart, was contented with his life.

The only contact Alex had kept during his few years here was with his parents' close friend and ally, the Longbottoms. They were wonderful, and Neville had been a great friend. Alice and Frank treated him like their own child, and often insisted that he came over for dinner every week. However, they did not get him the way he knew Persephone would. Nonetheless, he was grateful for their care. It soothed his broken soul from the separation with his twin, and provided him with parental love that he had been craving from his own parents. Alice had been furious with Lily, despite Harry being her godson, but Alex had begged her not to say anything. He did not want his father to feel any worse than he was due to Persephone's so-called "death". Frank had commented that Alex was way too matured for his age, and in reply, he had flashed the man a grin.

Since that Samhain night, Dumbledore had proclaimed his scar as the "remnant of the Killing Curse", since there was residue of the Killing curse in the room. Alex was granted the flourish name "the Boy-who-Lived for surviving the foulest of the Unforgivables, but Alex knew better. It was Dumbledore's make-up lie, in giving himself a paw in his so-called crusade against the Dark. Alex was a Light Wizard, with a Light core, however, he was also an Aura reader, and he would not take a side in the upcoming war. Tension had been building up between the Leader of the Dark Sect and the Prominent figure of the Light in the Wizengamot – Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore – for years, and sooner or later actually battle would break out. It would have already if not for James Potter – the Light Sect's Leader – exerting his control each time Dumbledore tried to push for battle. And Alex knew better to just hastily take a side. One of the lessons that he had always remember from his father since young, was to collect enough information before he acted. And the scar was from his sister, a temporary bond to replace the absence of his Idem Geminus. Those people did not know anything, and still they loved to gossip.

Alex sighed. He missed his twin, his other half, but he knew she needed to be with her beloved. They were both born with gifts from Magic. He was an Aura Reader, while Persephone was a Purifier. Alex had seen the core of Persephone's beloved becoming Dark with the taint of Black Magic on the man, since every Dark Lord would need their own Purifier to keep their sanity. And his beloved sister just had to be that person for Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. He did not know where his sister was, but he knew Riddle would keep her safe, and happy. He had better do that properly, otherwise Alex would come after him.

Closing his eyes briefly, Alex fell into a trance in meditation. He needed to work on his Occlumency shield. He would need to finish this early, since Alex would be going to Hogwarts next year, and he knew Dumbledore would be trying to manipulate and control him. The man was not above breaking into his mind and planting compulsions. Alex sighed again. He did not want Dumbledore near him, but he also could not go abroad, since he knew the people of Wizarding Britain would blow up on this, literally. British people, a bunch of busybodies. Alex thought, and meditated in silence.

...

**_31 October, 1990_**

**_Slytherin Holiday Manor, Phoebus Island, Greece_**

Miles and miles away from Potter Castle, a girl sat up from her shared bed with a man. She wiggled out of his firm grip on her waist, and placing a kiss on his cheek, she put on her coat, and walked to the window. Looking up to the stars, she spotted her favorite constellation, Gemini. She mused, thinking of her twin. It had been six years since Crystal, her ice phoenix familiar, had dropped her here with Tom. She had tried her best to nurse him back to health, and in exchange, he had cherished her, and became her closest confidant. It took her almost a year to return Tom to his original state, and they had talked to each other a lot, just getting to know one another. Tom had found out that Persephone, liked to draw, and she had dreamt to be a world famous portrait painter in the future. Tom had rubbed her hair, and told her that she would make it. And she had blushed at his words, then hugged him tightly.

Persephone, on her part, had found out that Tom had been a half-blood, until he came into his creature inheritance that had gone dormant for generations in the Slytherin line. He was a Draconian, a hybrid that was said to be descendants from the first Dragon Riders on Earth. His inheritance had cleansed the Muggle blood in him, leaving Tom a full-blooded Draconian, and could be considered as a pureblood wizard. Not that Persephone cared, but apparently Tom was the head of the Dark Sect, as per his inheritance and the current Head of Slytherin, and he needed the blood status to be respected, as traditional pureblood families demanded.

They had talked, and shared, and just getting to know each other. They were soul mates, but that didn't mean that they would automatically fall in love. It had taken Tom sometimes to get over the mindset that Persephone was four, and treated her as his equal, intellectually, and spiritually. However, Persephone, despite all her maturity, was still a little girl, with insecurity problem. She had cried when Tom ignored her, or snapped at her, and had freaked the man out when she did not stop. Tom had learnt to be patient with her, and sometimes just had to go with her whims. He had prayed to his ancestors, cursing them for giving him such an adorable, childish but matured at the same time, soul mate.

Now, after six years, they had been very comfortable with each other. Tom would have guests coming to the Manor every week, to discuss his work, usually it would be Lucius Malfoy, accompanied by the Lestrange brothers, and Regulus Black. Several years ago, after he had made them swear to never divulge his location, and then introduced them to Persephone. Of course, it had caused a mini panic attack, when the Death Eaters – the name Tom granted to his followers that Persephone found it creepy – had realized she was the dead Potter princess, or so people called her. She had laughed at it, and the Death Eaters had stared at her incredulously, especially her uncle Regulus, when she climbed into Tom's lap, and sat there petting her phoenix cutely when they discussed work.

Persephone mused, and laughed silently. She loved spending time with Tom, although it did get lonely when he was out, since he did not want to let her venture into the village nearby, for fear of recognition. She had begged, and pleaded, but he did not sway one bit. She only just gave up a year ago, and Tom had said that she was a special case. Normally people would immediately drop the pleading, for fear of Tom's _Cruciatus_. He was a Dark Lord, after all.

Persephone was shook out of her musing by a warm embrace encasing her slim waist. She knew she was developed for a ten-year-old, but could not help but feel unconscious in Tom's presence. She sighed contentedly, and leaned into his embrace. Tom Riddle, the love of her life, was at least 50 years older than her, but he looked like he was not a day older than 25. He was waiting for her, he said.

"Love, why are you still here? It's late. Let's sleep. It's cold without you there." He whispered to her, and she cuddled into his chest, basking in his warmth.

He picked her up, bridal style, with ease, since she was still a ten-year-old, and carried her back to their king size bed. Tom Riddle had gotten used to her sleeping next to him in those days when she was still taking care of him, and when he had healed, he had missed her warmth so much that he had moved them both into the Master suite, with the most luxurious bed for their nightly rest. Not that Persephone was complaining, she loved cuddling into him. It was soothing for her, especially when she was missing her Idem Geminus.

Laying her down on the bed, Tom tucked her in gently, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He whispered gently, "Sweet dream, my darling."

"Sweet dream, Tom." She mumbled, her eyes closed, resting.

...

**_21 December, 1990_**

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_**

Tom Riddle strolled powerfully out of the Floo to the Entrance Hall of the home of his Right-hand, and the man bowed to him. Next to him, his wife curtsied, and Tom flagged his hand dismissively. He walked to the longue, and sat down in his favorite sofa, sighing. Lucius Malfoy approached his Lord, and asked hesitantly,

"My Lord, what troubles you so?"

"Persephone, as always." Tom grumbled, and Lucius chuckled slightly. Narcissa, who was sitting in the sofa opposite him, gave a knowing smirk.

Tom had introduced Persephone to Draco and Narcissa Malfoy a few years ago, after swearing both of them to secrecy. Draco had immediately taken to the young girl, and they were as close as sibling Of course, Persephone always held a special spot for her twin, but who said she could not love someone else as her brother. They had got along well, and had set up various pranks targeting Tom, who held a soft spot for Persephone that he usually endured it for her entertainment.

Narcissa had become a second mother for Persephone, mainly because they were both Blacks, and she was her almost-brother's mother. She had guided the girl in the art of etiquette, and introduced the young prodigy to another shade of Fine Art – music. Tom was eternally grateful that Narcissa Malfoy taught his soul mate how to play piano and violin, for the music made by her petite hands were ethereal, and soothing to Tom every time he came home frustrated from another shouting match with his nemesis.

"What's wrong, Tom? What did you do now?" Narcissa asked teasingly, and Tom growled at her,

"She said she wanted to go to Hogwarts. But you know it is dangerous. We could not afford to let Dumbledore know that she has been with me the whole time. James Potte would flip, and it would sure be war." He sighed, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lucius looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and Narcissa frowned,

"Why did she set on going to Hogwarts so much? Perhaps I could talk to her…" she offered lightly, but Tom shook his head,

"No, she had already decided, and declared that she would not go anywhere else but Hogwarts. I kind of know she would have to, since she was the Heiress of Ravenclaw since birth, and the future Consort Slytherin. She needs to be around family magic to develop, and where else could she go? However, it does not mean that I like that option. It's far too dangerous for my liking. I don't want anything happening to her, I would die if she is endangered." Tom said, his voice lowered at the end. Dark Lord do not show weaknesses, but those who were closed to him knew that Persephone was his only weakness, and he welcomed it.

"Tom, perhaps I could blood-adopt her, and make her a Malfoy? That way she could go to school as a Malfoy, not a Potter. Would it be better?" Lucius offered, but Tom shook his head again,

"No, the whole world knows you only have one son, and no daughter. If she just turns up out of nowhere on the Hogwarts registry book, they would start questioning, and it would be detrimental to you. No, it could not be you."

"How about Rodolphus? Or Rabastan? Or even Regulus?" Narcissa asked. "Rodolphus and Bellatrix does not have a child, and Rabastan was still single. Regulus might be a risk though, he is close to Sirius, who is a close friend to James Potter."

"Rabastan will do, I think. He could always say that she was one of his bastard child, and he blood adopted her to induct her into the family officially. I don't think you would want Persephone near Bella, she has a near obsession to you, my Lord. She could harm Persephone." Lucius said pensively, and Tom nodded slowly, deep in thought. Sighing again, the Dark Lord put his head between his hands, and moaned,

"Oh Merlin, why does it have to be so difficult?"

"Tom, it's life. But don't worry, we will be here for you. See, we solved it." Narcissa said encouragingly, and the Dark Lord flashed a dazzling smile that would have gotten her frozen then fainted at its brilliance, if she was not in love with Lucius and so close to Persephone,

"Thank you, Cissa. I appreciated it. Could you tell Rabastan to come to Gringotts after New Year at 6:00pm? I would schedule a meeting with the Goblins then. Now, I have to get back. It's Winter Solstice, and Persephone would not appreciate it if I fail to spend today with her. We have a Ritual to catch." The Dark Lord mused, and Lucius smirked at him. He whispered slightly,

"Tommy Tommy Tommy, so whipped."

"Try having a ten-year-old soul mate that could literally read you inside out, and you will see." Tom snapped, and Lucius laughed out,

"That;s why I married Cissa, right honey?" He hugged his wife, pressing a kiss on her temple. Narcissa smiled at her husband, and nodded at her Lord. Tom Riddle huffed, and walked out of the longue. He called back to the lovey-dovey couple inside,

"Thanks for your advice though. I was freaked out a bit, that's why I'm here. Tell Rabastan for me will you? I will see you all on the 2nd January then."

With that, he walked back to the fireplace, and Flooed back to his manor. His little queen would not be happy if he was late.

...

**_21 December 1990_**

**_Slytherin Holiday Manor, Phoebus Island, Greece_**

Tom stepped out of the fireplace, and his eyes softened as he caught sight of the back of his beloved, as she was setting up the Ritual circle for tonight. He walked closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he asked,

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm nearly done. Go bathe, and change into your ceremonial robe, will you?" Persephone turned, and smiled sweetly at him. Tom smiled back, and resisted his urge to put a kiss on those deliciously red lips. But he was not a pedophile, and he would wait till she was off age before courting her. They had hugged, and shared a bed, but that would be as far as he was willing to go now. Narcissa would skin him if he even looked wrongly at the angel in front of her.

Tom released her slim waist, and walked towards the stairs, already missing the warmth her small body felt against his. He quickly took a bath, and put on the silver-green robe that Persephone had laid out for him. He looked at himself in the mirror, and fixed his hair. His reflection showed a lean, toned young man of about 25 years old, with sparkling blue eyes and soft black hair that encompassed his face handsomely. He was muscular, and the robe did quite well in showing the shape of his body to the world, but not that he cared. He was not the world's number one eligible bachelor for nothing, ad he worked hard in keeping his shape. His smirk was always firmly in place on his thin lips, however, when at home, it was replaced with a soft smile only for his beloved. Satisfied with his reflection, he walked out of the room, not before grabbing the green cloak for Persephone. He noticed earlier that she was without a coat.

He walked towards the Hall, and froze at the door. Persephone was cladded in a silvery gown that hugged her figure perfectly. Her body was still childish, but Tom could already see the vague shape of a promising curvaceous body of a super model. Her face was oval, and cupped lovingly by her wavy black hair that was let loose tonight. She was smiling brightly at him, her eyes sparkling with adoration, and beckoned him forward with her hands. Tom coughed slightly, hiding the blush he felt was rising up his cheek, and walked closer to her. Putting the cloak onto the sofa, he asked her,

"So what do we do, Miss Purifier?"

"Well, you know, the usual. You know this Ritual is important, since I need to regenerate my core, otherwise the stress of Purification would get to me, poisoning my magic. And you as well, love." She smiled at him, and he nodded. He said softly,

"I will light the candle then. You keep the tribute, we would feast after this, yes?"

She nodded, and smiled. He smiled back, and began lighting the circles of red candles with his wand. As he completed, he retreated from the altar, and took his place beside Persephone in front of it. It would not be her that would be purified tonight, but him as well, since as a Dark Lord the hold of Darkness on him was much stronger. Without Persephone, he would have become insane ages ago.

Persephone began to chant, and Tom reached out, entangled his fingers with hers. Her voice was laced with magic, and Tom closed his eyes, feeling the ambient magic in the air sipping into his core, and untangled the hold of Darkness on his sanity,

_Tonight is the night of the Solstice, the longest night of the year._

_As the Wheel turns once more, I know that tomorrow, the Sun will begin its journey back to us._

_With it, new life will begin; a blessing from Earth to her children._

_Tonight I celebrate the festival of the Winter Solstice, the rebirth of the Sun, and the return of light to the Earth._

_As the Wheel of the year turns once more, I honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth._

_I give my thanks to Magic almighty, whose blessings bring new life to the earth._

_This gift I offer you tonight, sending my prayers to you upon the air._

_Let it be known that you offer us regeneration, purification, and renewal to the world._

_Tonight, the darkness begins to retreat, and light begins its return once again._

_As the wheel continues to spin, the sun returns to us once more._

Tom gritted his teeth as the usual pain coursed through his body, as the magic ripped the residue Darkness from his mind, his body, and his magic. He held on tightly to Persephone's hand, who was now humming slightly a tune that she had learned through her piano lesson soothingly to him, and breathed in deeply. His sensitive nose caught sense of the slight cranberry smell that was distinctively his queen's, and relaxed slightly. He felt himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness, and he let go of his struggle with a smile, letting Magic do its course. He knew Persephone would be with him, and with her around, he had nothing to fear.

His mind faintly registering Persephone's faint smile, and he smiled back at her, before completely slipped into unconsciousness.

...


End file.
